


With You

by LisaDuncansTwin



Category: The Sentinel
Genre: M/M, Written in 2001, inspired by a song
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-04
Updated: 2013-08-04
Packaged: 2017-12-22 08:59:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,754
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/911355
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LisaDuncansTwin/pseuds/LisaDuncansTwin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jim wakes from a dream...</p>
            </blockquote>





	With You

**Author's Note:**

> Originally written in 2001, betaed by Diana, left unaltered.

Jim emerged from sleep slowly, layer by layer, gradually stretching his senses out to test the waking world around him. Everything was as it should be; Blair was by his side and was slowly waking up, moaning a bit, flexing his toes, stretching his leg muscles, and then his back, as the stretch completely took over his body. Blair sighed deeply.

Opening his eyes slightly, Jim watched Blair squinch back into the pillows, shift his shoulder into a more comfortable position, and attempt to return to the haven of sleep. Jim rolled closer to his bedmate and kissed the bare shoulder nearest his mouth. Blair mumbled a greeting but didn't stir.

Rolling back over, Jim slid out of bed, trying not to disturb the covers any more than necessary. Grabbing a clean pair of boxers from his dresser, Jim went downstairs and flipped the coffee pot on as he headed for the bathroom.

A quick shower later, Jim slid his boxers up his still damp legs. The cotton stuck to his body, but it wasn't annoying. He studied his face in the mirror for a long minute, and then picked up his toothbrush.

Blair was pouring a mug of coffee when Jim came out of the bathroom, and he handed it to Jim before heading into the bathroom for his own morning shower. 

Jim heard the shower come on and Blair mumbling to himself. Smiling, Jim took his mug over to the balcony doors and opened then wide, letting in the early morning air. 

It was a beautiful spring morning, with the sun was shining brightly, burning off last traces of the previous night's rain. It was humid, but not overly so. There was almost a surreal quality to the morning, the edges were hazy, almost like the way a hangover feels minus the headache. Fuzzy, Jim decided. 

Blair was singing an obscure Phil Collins song in the shower, slightly off key and Jim smiled. Turning his attention back to the morning outside his window, Jim heard the steady pound of feet on concrete as a runner passed in front of their building and turned the corner. He heard a bus stop to pick up passengers.

In the distance he could see the marina, and the boat owners setting out early to cruise in the harbor or go further out into the Pacific. There were fishermen setting up their rods and reels on the dock, laughing and greeting each other. The morning shift at the coffee shop two blocks away was just turning the lights on.

The smell of fresh baked bread made his stomach rumble. Unconsciously, Jim scratched his belly as he inhaled deeply, sorting out the various varieties of breads. The pumpernickel smelled wonderful, Jim thought, but he lacked any real desire to go out and get any.

Sipping his coffee, Jim let the hot liquid swirl for a moment in his mouth before swallowing it. The flavored coffees that Simon preferred were okay to smell, but when it came to drinking coffee, Jim would always choose 100% pure Columbian. Taking another sip, Jim separated the toothpaste from the coffee and enjoyed it even more. He sighed.

He felt Blair's breath on his bare skin before he felt Blair's lips touch his shoulder blade. Blair's arms wrapped around him from behind, his fingers lying flat on Jim's chest, still but intimate. The wet locks tickled his back as Blair rested his head against Jim.

"You okay?" Blair said, his lips touching Jim's skin.

"Crazy dream." Was all Jim said in response.

"Tell me." It wasn't a question or an order, it was softer. A request.

Jim turned in Blair's arms and Blair tilted his face up till their lips met, soft, sure. Blair tasted like their toothpaste, but with a hint of sleepiness. The fuzzy feeling Jim had felt earlier.

They curled up on the couch together, Jim between Blair's legs, leaning back against his chest in deference to Blair's wet hair. Sharing the single mug of coffee, they didn't speak. Jim trailed his fingers up and down Blair's legs, more an unconscious gesture than initiating sexual intimacy. He couldn't stop touching Blair, but that was okay, and in turn, Blair stroked Jim's chest and shoulders, sharing the closeness and the quiet of the morning.

Sometime later, Jim went to refill the mug and they switched positions, Blair leaning against Jim now. Jim bent his head to Blair's neck, sniffing lightly, just inhaling Blair's very essence. Blair relaxed against Jim, unconcerned, and trusting that his Sentinel would talk when he was ready.

They snoozed a bit, drifting somewhere between awareness and oblivion. Peacefulness settled heavily into their bones, and all the tenseness of their daily lives floated away for a brief time. Nothing outside the circle of the moment existed. They slept.

Blair woke on his back, feeling Jim's eyes on him. It was a familiar weight, something he'd grown used to and coveted, being the object of Jim's total attention. Soaking up the loving gaze, Blair stretched and opened his eyes. 

Jim was lying on his side, head propped up on a fist, eyes caressing Blair. Slowly Jim raised his other hand to Blair's face, and Blair closed his eyes again, awaiting the tender touch he knew would come next.

One of Jim's fingers traced his hair line from one side burn to the other, and then continued down his cheek, along his jaw line and down his throat, over his Adam's apple. Jim's finger made the return journey, detouring over Blair's chin, across his parted lips, along the length of his nose, to his forehead. He slowly stroked over the silky eyebrows, first one and then the other, and then the tender skin of Blair's eyelids. Jim's touch was butterfly gentle, barely there, a ghost of a breath. Eventually Jim's finger moved on, tracing Blair's cheekbones, teasing Blair's lips with every pass. And then Blair's lips became Jim's total focus.

Switching to his thumb, Jim let the soft pad brush Blair's even softer lips, slowly encouraging Blair's mouth to open under his ministrations. He slipped his thumb into the warm depths of Blair's mouth and caressed the edge of Blair's teeth, feeling the rough surface. His thumb slid down to the smooth gum line, and slowly slid from one side to the other. Withdrawing his thumb, Jim waited until Blair opened his eyes before sliding it into his own mouth, tasting Blair on his own skin.

Blair moaned softly. 

Finally, Jim leaned down and kissed Blair deeply, letting his tongue trace the path his thumb had taken in Blair's mouth. Their tongues dueled, neither seeking to displace, only seeking more. Blair sucked Jim's tongue strongly, relaying his need, even as he felt Jim's heat and hardness against his hip. 

Reaching to grip himself, Blair met Jim's hand on his cloth covered erection, and their hasty fingers fumbled as they pulled at Blair's boxers before finally freeing Blair's cock. Their fingers twined together as they slowly stroked up and down, heightening Blair's pleasure as his arousal built bit by bit until he was clinging to the edge of orgasm. 

Blair felt Jim beside him, rocking his cock against Blair's hip, the same slowly maddening rhythm driving Jim along. As they hurtled toward a blinding orgasm, Jim licked Blair's neck. At the last possible second before coming, Jim bit down lightly, and Blair called out inarticulately, unable to actually form words, but coming and coming on his and Jim's combined hands, feeling Jim jerk and come against his hip. 

They stayed close, breathing hard and fast, hands still twisted together on Blair's hip, come drying. In time, they silently got up and headed to the shower. Jim's smile was infectious and they grinned at each other like idiots, so wholly happy and filled with deep joy, they couldn't keep their hands to themselves. 

The water turned cold long before they were ready to leave the shower, and they briskly dried each other off, bestowing kisses along with laughter. They finally made it upstairs and into clothes, all the while touching, and trying not to tempt themselves too much and end up back in bed before they filled their empty stomachs.

They made a simple, fast meal, sustenance only, and then they returned to their favorite positions on the couch, sharing space and silence. The day faded, the sun set and they watched from their balcony, leaning against one another. The boats returned to the marina, the fishermen went home, the bakery closed, the runner made a nightly round. 

As the city wound down for the night, Jim slowly turned and led Blair inside. They brushed their teeth side by side, spit, and rinsed with the same cup. Jim made sure the doors were all locked while Blair got a glass of water for their bedside table. 

Jim followed Blair up the stairs and into bed. They curled together naturally, fingers linked, and drifted off to sleep.

***

Jim emerged slowly from sleep, shaking off the tendrils of a dream which he couldn't quite remember, and awoke rested and feeling alive with the possibilities of the day. Blair shifted, rolling to face him.

Unable to resist, Jim kissed Blair tenderly, letting his tongue slowly seduce Blair's mouth open. Blair eased into the kiss, returning the teasing strokes, twisting sensually in Jim's arms, their bodies remembering, reawakening to the choices. 

Jim kissed Blair again, softly and whispered against his lips, "I wish..."

"For what?"

"One more day with you."

They kissed again, and then got up to start their day.

The end.

Inspired by  
One More Day by Diamond Rio

Last night I had a crazy dream  
A wish was granted just for me  
It could be for anything  
I didn't ask for money  
Or a mansion in Malibu  
I simply wished for one more day with you

One more day, one more time  
One more sunset, maybe I'd be satisfied  
But then again, I know what it would do  
Leave me wishin' still for one more day with you  
One more day

First thing I'd do is pray for time to crawl  
I'd unplug the telephone  
Keep the tv off  
I'd hold you every second  
And say a million "I love you's"  
That's what I'd do with one more day with you

One more day, one more time  
One more sunset, maybe I'd be satisfied  
But then again, I know what it would do  
Leave me wishin' still for one more day  
With you


End file.
